Eternity is a long time without the person u love
by Cap'N Whitlock
Summary: "CHESS, RUN! GET OUT OF THE HOUSE AND RUN" Jasper screamed at me, but instead of listening i ran towards the danger instead. I couldn't let these monsters hurt MY mate and MY family, so i did the reasonable thing i phased infront of the clueless vamps..
1. Chapter 1

_A/N first story any mistakes I'm sorry_

_I have completely designed a new character who I think is awesome her name is Chesshire!_

_She is a shape shifter but a different breed compared to the Quiletes_

_**

* * *

**_

Jasper's point of view

___**Texas 1928**_

Today is officially my 50th year of being a Major in the vampire wars and I hated every minute of it. You see being an empath is probably one of the worst vampire powers to have in an army. Sure it's handy in babysitting the newborns but as soon as you have to dispose of one that is the worst part! Feeling all their emotions and thinking they are your own, if I was able to be sick I would be.

Anyway I am leaving today I just got word that my brother, Peter Whitlock (brother by venom) has settled in to a permanent house and he has offered me a different life.

I'm glad that this happened the time when it did because I was actually starting t consider killing Maria which is a suicide mission sure I don't like this way of life but I'm not suicidal.

I decided on just writing Maria a letter to avoid confrontation because I know that if the opportunity arises I would destroy her.

_Maria,_

_I'm leaving and I'm __NOT__ retuning._

_Major Jasper Whitlock. _

I gathered all of my belongings – which was just my father's favourite pair of cowboy boots which he had given me before I went to the 'human' civil war and my mother's pendant she gave me the same day – and I was off.

Just after 5 steps into the forest I heard a voice that, if I was still human, would make my skin crawl.

"Hey Whitlock where do you think you're going?" Maria's current favourite, Brennan Smith, shouted at me. "I'm leaving" "I don't think so" and just by meeting his glare I couldn't move. "LET ME MOVE SMITH! I SWEAR IF YOU DON-" "WHAT? You'll go all Major on me? Ha I would like to see you try when I have you frozen in place!" do you want to know the reason why I hate Brennan Smith? He has an ability to stop you physically as well as stopping your power. What sucks even more is I know what's coming next and I won't be able to stop it.

"Come on and fight me like a true vampire solider and don't hide behind you stupid shield!" all he did was advance closer and get an evil glint in his eye. "I'm not stupid Whitlock I've seen you in action as soon as I let you go it would be the end of my existence. So I think I can let my vampire edict slide this time" he smirked.

As quick as a flash he was upon me tearing me limb from limb. It was agonizing but I would not give him the satisfaction of hearing me in pain I guess I'm just stubborn that way. All you could hear was the screeching sounds of metal.

All that was left on me was my head and an arm the rest of my ligaments where scattered around me. I could see them twitching and starting to make their way back to me. "You know Whitlock it's actually a bit disappointing that I have to kill you like this, but I guess when you're dead I will be able to glorify the details and make it sound like you put up a decent fight since all you will be is a pile of ashes." With that said he bent down and was about to rip my head off when all of a sudden there was a growl behind him. He moved out of the way suspecting a vampire but what we both saw was just an extraordinarily, beautiful white wolf growling at Brennan.

**Chesshire's point of view **

I saw the whole thing happening to the vampire in front of me but I couldn't get involved I knew that I had to stay hidden because if I revealed myself and help this vampire I would just be setting myself up for more pain just like the other countless encounters. But as soon as I saw his eyes it was like there was nothing in this world but him and if I couldn't save him then there would be no point in this long existence. So I did the only thing I could do I phased into a wolf to save 'The Major'

* * *

**If there is anything you don't understand tell me and I'll explain**

**p.s. if you want pictures for anything review and tell me and I'll post them up :D**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N is this any good?

**

* * *

**

**Jasper's point of view**

It was probably the most stunning thing I have seen in my 50 years of living. I could see that it was female; it also wasn't the normal size of a wolf it was about the size of a small miniature horse. Its fur was as white as winter's snow, but the most beautiful thing about this magnificent creature was its eyes. They were the most beautiful colour of ice blue that contrasted with her fur so nicely they also held a twinkling in them that only comes with wisdom. If I didn't know any better I would think they were human eyes. But as soon as I looked deeper into those eyes I felt a strange pull.

While I was studding this creature in front of me it lunged at Brennan. It was the first time I made a sound "NOOOOOOOO" because I knew that as soon as it made contact with him it would be dead from the force of the impact. Brenna was laughing obviously thinking the same thing. But when it did make contact with his arm he screamed in total agony and when I looked up I saw that the wolf had his arm in her mouth.

"WHAT IS THIS CREATURE!" he screeched the wolf just dropped his arm and made its way over to me. When it got to me it licked my face and then stood protectively over what remained of my body growling deeply towards Brennan. To say he was shocked would be an understatement hell even I was shocked and I have gone through 50 years of war.

I could see Brennan planning something in his thick head and he tried desperately getting pass the wolf but to no avail. Every time he thought he had her she would wiggle out of it and take a chunk with of him with her.

Roughly an hour later the wolf had a broken leg, bruises and cuts everywhere, and a few crushed ribs. Whereas Brennan had half his face mangled and lost his right arm and chunks of him were missing. By the look on his face he must have known that if he keeps going he will end up dead.

He let out a frustrated growl and spat out through his teeth "Wolves don't last forever and in a few decades when I know that it is long dead I will come back and finish what I started I give you my word Whitlock!". With that he picked up his body parts and chunks and left while the wolf stood there menacingly growling every time he got to close. As soon as he was out of smelling distance the wolf let out an anguished howl and looked towards me.

**Chesshire's point of view**

I looked towards the broken vampire in front of me and I was deciding whether to reveal myself or not. I mean it's going to be hard to put him back together with my teeth but as I started into his beautiful coal black eyes I knew I couldn't let him know I was human. If I actually got to have a proper conversation with him in English I knew I wouldn't be able to stay away from him. Even if he is MY soul mate it doesn't mean that I'm his. It just wouldn't be fair on him to have me follow him everywhere like a lost puppy – pun intended.

So I'll stay wolf to protect him until he recovers and then I'll do something I hate, I'll leave.

**Jasper's point of view**

The wolf was staring off into space. It almost looked as if it was having an internal battle over something but wolves can't do that can't they? After a couple more minutes of this the wolf finally snapped out of it and gave me a puzzled look before darting around the clearing and picking up my limbs. When it had got them all she did something that surprised me, she started putting back together, piece by piece.

I was staring in awe at this fabulous creature. Here it was putting me together like a puzzle. Every time something fused together I would wince from the pain and she would sit there and lick the fused wounds and surprisingly it would help. After about a day and a half I was as good as new apart from not being able to move or speak due to the lack of venom.

The she-wolf must have noticed this because when it saw my eyes it must have seen the thirst. It just got up and ran, good thing to because probably do something I would regret,

After another day and a half I was so desperate for blood I could actual feel myself slipping into a predatory state of mind. Everything I saw, smelt and even hear had something to do with blood.

I was distracted when I saw the bushes rustling and what emerged made my dead heart beat. There was MY wolf with a prisoner on her back. When she got closer she got down on her stomach showed me her neck obviously she was appealing to my animalistic side showing she meant no threat.

All I could do was smile at this beautiful wolf because unfortunately that's all I could do for I was too weak to do anything else. She realised this as well for the next thing she done was rip the prisoner's throat open and force feed me. I happily drunk but all too soon he was dried up. When I looked up from the dead carcass I saw that she had another one only this time I was able to drink without any assistance.

It went on like this for a few weeks, every couple of days MY she-wolf would bring me another prisoner. I was surprise that it was always a prisoner any never just a normal civilian I was also glad. It made me realise that yes I may be a monster but I could chose what type of monster I would be and for this marvellous creature, I'll be the best monster possible.

* * *

i SERIOUSLY THINK YOU SHOULD REVIEW :)


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry its short

* * *

_

**Jasper Point Of View**

- 3 months later -

It's been three months since the attack and I was going to get my revenge but Blue (what I decided to call MY wolf) had another idea.

_FLASHBACK_

_It's been 4 weeks since the attack and I was finally fit enough to go after that pitiful excuse of a vampire. Blue was nowhere to be seen so I decided now would be a good of time than any. I was stealthily making my way towards Maria's camp, where I knew Brennan would be, when out of nowhere a flash of white was upon me growling in my face and snapping its teeth towards my face._

_Of course it was Blue, and I was shocked. She had never been this aggressive towards me, not even when I accidently trod on her tail. When she got off me she grabbed the remains of what used to be my shirt and dragged me, literally dragged me, back to camp. She was furious I could tell because of her eyes. Normally they where a nice icy blue, but with this rage they had gone to a dark blue that could have passed for black. When we got back to camp she just stared at me with those big orbs and I saw a few tears the size of golf balls leak out of her eyes._

_Right then and there I realised what she saw, - she wasn't a dumb animal – she saw the 'person' she nursed back to health go seek out the thing that made him broken in the first place._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

After that I always made sure to look after this wolf because I don't want to see that agony in its eyes that were so much like a humans it was scary.

I decided that it was time to go back to civilisation, more correctly back to peter I haven't talked to him in over 4 months and I know he would never admit it but he was probably worried about me. The only thing was I didn't want to leave Blue. I know that she is just a wolf but there is something different about her – apart from her HUGE height.

Just thinking about it I had a great idea. I would be moving to Siberia and there would be fair hunting there and I think it is the world's most populated place for wolves. As I lifted my head I saw Blue starting to saunter towards me with a wolfy grin. I smiled because I knew what was coming next.

Just as I braced myself she jumped on me and just sat on my chest looking at me and licking my face.

"Down darlin', with the way your acting people would think you're just an over grown puppy not the world's most graceful killer". All she did was roll here eyes at me and hoped off and lay down at my feet. I instantly shifted myself so I could stroke her silky soft fur. "You know Blue, I have to be going back soon" she looked at me and whined "I know I don't want to go either but that's the life of a nomad and I thinks it's about time I saw my friend Peter and his mate Charlotte." Again she whined and rubbed her head against my leg. Every time I touched her or she touched me I would feel what I could best describe as a shock – like static which it probably was.

"You know I was thinking peter would love you, he has always had a fascination towards wolves and Charlotte would love to pamper you like a common house dog. I seriously don't understand how a vampire can be that caring towards something than its own kind. So I was thinking of taking you with me, not like a dog but more like a ... um travelling companion?" She cocked her head to the side as if she was deliberating and gave a single nod – it always fascinated me that she could understand me. So later tonight we will leave for Siberia. I don't know why but something inside me is telling me to get ready for severe heart ache.

* * *

Review ?


	4. Chapter 4

God im good 4 chapters in one day

* * *

**Jasper Point Of View**

We finally arrived. But the journey was worth it.

_FLASHBACK_

_I was just going for a swim to wash of all the caked in dirt off, when I heard the most beautiful sound I've ever heard, so I got out to investigate. As I was getting closer I could hear the voice getting clearer. _

"_Been a long road to follow  
been there and gone tomorrow  
without saying goodbye to yesterday  
are the memories I hold still valid?"_

_The voice belonged to a female, no older than 18; I couldn't see her face because she had her back to me. She had skin that was as pale as mine, maybe even paler and it contrasted adequately with her midnight black hair that had a beachy look to it and went just pass her waist. It only took a minute to assess her and she kept n singing totally unaware of the danger lurking behind her._

"_Or have the tears deluded them?  
Maybe this time tomorrow  
the rain will cease to follow  
and the mist will fade into one more today"_

_I was mesmerized by the sound of her voice, but something sat the back of my head told me that I have heard it before. _

"_Something somewhere out there keeps calling  
am I going home?  
Will I hear someone singing solace to the silent moon?  
Zero gravity what's it like?"_

I heard a whine and expected to turn around and see Blue but when I listened carefully I realized that it was coming from this beautiful girl in front of me and now that I looked passed the girl I saw that there was a wolf with its leg stuck in a bear trap. I realized that she must be singing to soothe the wolf. Which, surprisingly, it was.

"_Am I alone?  
Is somebody there beyond these heavy aching feet  
still the road keeps on telling me to go on  
something is pulling me  
I feel the gravity of it all"_

_By the time she ended the song the wolf was released with minimal damage and it shot a look my way and ran. "Hmm not even a thank you" she mumbled and then she turned around. When her eyes landed on me I froze. She was even more beautiful than I thought possible. She had the most beautiful, icy blue eyes I have ever seen on a human. And her they were surrounded by eyelashes that could be passed off as feather dusters._

_I knew from the moment I saw those eyes that she was mine, my mate. I was about to ask her what her name was, but I heard someone call my name. "Major Whitlock, where are you? I know your here because I can smell your fucked up scent." That sentence was then followed by a sound that sounded like boulder clashing "Oww women! What was that for?" you could hear the same sound again "1. I've told you to watch your language and 2. Don't call me woman I have a name" I smiled it seems as if Peter and Char have came looking for me. I turned around to face the girl but all that was there was a sleeping wolf, MY sleeping wolf. Surely I hadn't imagined the whole thing but when I sniffed the air I could only smell Blue._

_When Peter and Char were in smelling distance, Blue automatically woke up and stood in front of me with her teethed bared, hackles raised and snarling in the direction in which they would emerge._

"_Shh, easy darlin' they family" I cooed while stroking her smooth coat. "Pfft were not family, jeez why would I want to be related to an ugly mug like yo-" Peter was saying until he looked toward Blue. When she saw him she immediately launched herself at him and before I had time to react she was on him. I did the first thing that came to mind I grabbed her by the scruff and threw her backwards crashing into a tree. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU WORTHLESS MUTT? I TOLD YOU THAT HE WAS FAMILY! AND YOU JUST GO AHEAD AND ATTACK HIM! Get out of my sights and don't ever come back! I mean it if I see you again I won't be responsible for my actions you aren't even worth the trouble" by the end of my rant I was growling at her. The look that crossed her face was pure agony; she even had tears running down her muzzle. For some reason that broke my un-dead heart. Without another word she turned and ran full sprint._

_When I turned around Peter and Char, were gapping at me. "What?" That one word seemed to set Peter off. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT? YOU JUST YELLED AT A WOLF – THAT SAVED YOUR LIFE – OVER SOMETHING AS STUPID AS LICKING SOMEONE IT KNEW! You even went as low as threatening its life!" "You knew Blue?" was the only smart thing that came out of my mouth. Instead of Peter, Char answered "Yes we knew 'Blue' she saved our lives many decades ago"_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

After Peter calmed down we searched everywhere for Blue but couldn't find her anywhere. She was gone. And that was the last time I saw my saviour, my white wolf.

**Chesshire point of view**

FUCK He saw me in human form and he still rejected me, MY OWN IMPRINT REJECTED ME! Although I don't blame him. Everything he said was true. I'm not worth it. I guess I just have to put up with wondering this earth for eternity without the person I love. You know what he is wrong I am worth it he is just a waste of fucken time I'll forget him eventually . . . I hope.

* * *

Next chapter will be in the present


End file.
